


体面的告别

by Vantom



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vantom/pseuds/Vantom
Summary: 哈利值得一个体面的告别，梅林给他准备了厚礼





	体面的告别

**Author's Note:**

> 有关于博物馆的部分基本没有逻辑可言，我并没有去过任何古生物类博物馆，对蝴蝶也知之甚少。另外还有一些为剧情让步的逻辑漏洞。万分抱歉给您带来阅读不适感， 也欢迎您对这些错误进行纠正，谢谢。

  梅林说服了姜汁放走哈利，说服他自己反倒容易许多。

  于是现在，他们在高速公路上飞驰。即使哈利什么都想不起来，也至少值得一个体面的告别，自然博物馆或许是个不错的选择。 

  阳光正好，空气中也没有谷物酿造的气味，清新干燥的凉风让哈利感到安心。

  “我们像是在逃亡。”他盯着窗外飞速倒退的景物脱口而出。

  “而狱警现在是你的司机。”梅林转过头，隔着墨镜冲他挑了下眉。

  “像过时的西部电影。”哈利笑出声，轻松的氛围困在逼仄的空间中，渗进他皮肤里。

  “这时候应该有欢歌和痛饮。”

  “酒可以留到进城再喝。”梅林伸手打开音响。车里只有几首歌，都是过去他和哈利共同喜欢的。

  哈利随着音乐在膝盖上敲打节拍。“Almost heaven ，我喜欢这个。”他转向梅林，“我该喜欢这个吗？”

  梅林的手从方向盘上抬了一下，又落回去。“听从你的感觉就好。”他哼着不成调的旋律，有点怀念家里的风笛。在家时哈利总怂恿他吹几首，丝毫不在意他着实拿不出手的演奏技巧。

  哈利放弃了按住他在风中肆意飞舞的头发这一徒劳尝试，侧头去看梅林。梅林当然无需顾及头发。他的防水服和贝雷帽扔在后座上，只穿一件工装衬衣。袖子卷到肘关节处，露出流畅的小臂肌肉线条。

  梅林是个值得信赖的人，或许还是个好人，哈利胡乱思考着。尽管初次见面时梅林上来就谈起自己的鞋，毫无英国人的自觉；尽管他还用水淹他，把他绑在马后面。但他屡次叫停那些危险实验，也没像年轻人一样急切的讨要拥抱，梅林的手掌干燥温暖。

  哈利对梅林有无端的好感。或许只是因为他长得足够好看，像是他青春期春梦对象走入现实；也可能是因为梅林愿意接纳现在的他，而不是把自己当作过去灵魂的躯壳。他时常从梅林的眼神中感受到一种平静温和的爱，这大概象征着真正的友谊。

  汽车在公路上孤独地跑。哈利沉浸在自己的世界中，梅林没什么交谈的欲望。情感会从语言中泄漏出去，而哈利无需承受这些不必要的负担。临近中午，他们开进加油站。梅林给汽车加满油，转身走进商店，再出来时手里多了两个盒子。哈利靠在车门上，看他回来。他把墨镜挂在胸前，领口因重力坠得更低，露出大片麦色的肌肤。他把其中一个盒子递过来。

  哈利拆开时有些惊喜，“双份芝士的。”

  “我知道。”梅林对他笑了一下，眼底尽是他搞不懂的情感。

  他把“谢谢”吞了回去。

  三明治的味道同任何一个加油站都一样，糟糕但不至于难以下咽。比起在酒厂吃下的那种，至少他可以多享用一份芝士而不必成为姜汁对健康饮食过分追求的牺牲品。

  哈利把吃剩的包装纸揉成一团丢进垃圾桶，绕到车前面。梅林靠在引擎盖上抽烟。他走过去，从梅林指尖抽走香烟塞进嘴里，整个动作顺理成章一气呵成。直到薄荷的凉意在他口腔中打个转跑出去，他才反应过来。“我为什么会这样做？”他这样问自己，他想为自己鲁莽的行为道歉，然而梅林的反应却像是习惯了，只是又摸出一根点上，无需一个解释的样子。

  哈利只好把注意力放回烟上，滤嘴的地方还沾有梅林的味道，他一点都不排斥那个，甚至莫名想要更多。他们喷吐的烟雾在空气中融为一体，像是一种无声地交流。

  “我过去是什么样子的？”哈利没看梅林，只是专心研究远方的飞鸟。

  梅林把烟从嘴上抽出来，也没看他，“你是个绅士。” 他这么说。梅林的语气很平淡，再没有多余的感情泄出。

  他只好继续追问：“我过去信教吗？” 

  他用余光瞥见梅林的手抖了一下，掩饰般地磕掉烟灰，又吸了一口才开口：“在必要的场合你保留宗教习惯，但其他时候我想，不。”

  “宗教似乎是我，不，是这个身体的一个禁忌。”哈利用手夹着烟，夸张地比划一下自己。“我对上帝全部的印象，就只有一间白色的教堂，两扇紧闭的木门。我是说，这对于一个英国人来说不太正常，不是吗？”

  梅林现在必须调动自己全身的肌肉来阻止将哈利拥入怀中的冲动。他该怎么回答呢？“你是个十足的叛教者？你有个在军方堕胎所工作的苏格兰光头男朋友？”还是“上帝把他的传教场变成了地狱，派你去充当地狱使者？”他只好什么都不说。

  “该出发了。”这是哈利收到的答复。梅林把烟头扔在地上，用鞋底碾灭，转身回到车上。

  哈利又过了五分钟才上车，他花了点时间享受他的烟，毕竟这是个来之不易的机会。

 

  他们走进昏暗的展厅，非休息日的午后里面没什么人，空荡荡的大厅回响着脚步声，已走过的区域感应灯一盏盏灭掉。哈利走得不快，谈不上漫不经心但也绝非认真。梅林跟在他身后翻阅导览册。直到哈利停在一个展柜前。

  “野生的海伦娜闪蝶，”哈利凝视展台，“能发现她真是幸运，制造者拥有了这种美，鳞翅目昆虫总能激发人的占有欲。”

  “只有自然才能真正拥有它们。”梅林站近，也低头去看，说话时气息扫过他的侧颊。

  “那他至少拥有了一只。”哈利直起身，天花板柔和的灯光投射下来，给他的脸打上交错的阴影。“我也想发现一只蝴蝶，全新，不为人所知的。于是我得以完全拥有她，只与造物分享这一物种。我还能给它起个名字。”

  “你想叫它什么？”他没克制住自己的好奇心。哈利转头看他，没直接给出回答。梅林没必要问这个，他早就知道答案，一个眼前茫然的昆虫学者忘记的答案。

 

  哈利坐在草地上翻看他的宝贝图鉴。清晨和煦的阳光照在草间，蒸发隔夜露水散发清新的水汽。梅林结束了晨跑，挨着他坐下。

  “十二分钟。”哈利停了秒表，递上毛巾和水。

  梅林喝掉大半瓶，用剩下的浇透毛巾盖在脸上，仰面躺下。

  “我不会再让你带着书出来锻炼了。”他轻快地抱怨。

  “是你跑太快。”

  “得了吧，说的好像你追不上似的。”

  “行，那就是我懒；看你跑步比跟你跑更让人高兴，大卫。”

  “光走路可抓不到蝴蝶，长腿先生。”

  哈利一把扯下他脸上的毛巾，认真使他的眼睛愈发明亮，“我会发现一种全新的蝴蝶，还要用你的名字命名它。”  
他俯身同梅林接吻。

 

  “我不知道。”哈利的声音把梅林拉回现实，“也许过去的哈利有想法吧。”

  “你可以再想一个，也许还能想起过去的那个。”梅林拍拍他的肩膀，“等你找到新蝴蝶时。”

  “如果你的确有这样的打算，我可以提供一些帮助；我是说，你愿意接受的话。”哈利的眼睛亮起来，“你还有不少工具放在我家。”梅林显得有些局促，“你知道，我们过去是朋友。”

  他想起家里的标本。不全是蝴蝶，当然也没有他的狗。不少是哈利雨林历险的战利品，往往伴着“它翅膀的光泽让我想起魔法师头顶的智慧之光”之类的赠言。另一些则是抢救来的残次品。或是被固定针撕裂，或是在干燥时脱落一节腹。哈利只会留下完美的成品，任由其余成果孤零零地躺在操作台上。而梅林喜欢残缺的物件，正如他保留了那些磕碰过的马克杯。它们使哈利变得真实，一定程度上阻止梅林怀疑他的伴侣是自己臆造得梅菲斯特。他同样喜欢残缺的骑士。

  所有的标本被梅林妥帖地收起，挂在书房墙壁上。他没有哈利那么张扬，任务又太多。若是收集报纸，他大概可以直接占领图书馆的报刊阅览室。按照传统，家里保留三张足够了。  
“你家里有不少珍贵的标本，可惜被炸掉了。”

  “那很可惜。”哈利并没有多遗憾。     

  梅林等在出口处，留哈利一个人在展厅里游荡。他对古生物兴趣不大，可能的话他更想去看蒸汽时代的金属工件或是爱德华时期的礼服，满足自己作为裁缝的兴趣。但眼下仍有一事困扰他，他攥紧手中的盒子。

  哈利刚走出展厅就被梅林拦下。光头的眉毛拧在一起，脸上混着奇特的愧疚和犹豫，又像是下定决心般开口：“哈利，我想给你个礼物。”

  哈利一下笑出声，严肃的特工此刻简直一团糟。

  “现在就告别是不是太早了点？我们还没去喝酒呢。”哈利伸手接过盒子。

  “这是你制作的第一个标本，好多年前了。”感谢上帝让它安全抵达了大洋彼岸。

  “哈利，我希望你能开始全新的生活。忘记肯塔基，忘记该死的白色教堂，也忘记我们这群奇怪的人。”  
他说得太认真也太温柔，哈利迷失在他绿色的瞳孔中，好一会才做出回应。他走近，给了梅林一个拥抱。

  “梅林，你是个好人。”

 

  梅林没有忘记有关酒的承诺，而哈利对此显然更为热切，他渴望与梅林交流。他们在酒吧里找了个僻静的角落落座。梅林摸出钱包起身，哈利跟着也站起来，却被按住。“我去吧，你要什么？”

  哈利没什么想法。事实上，过去一年中他从未被允许接触酒精。

  “和你一样就好。”

  他坐回去，眯起眼睛看向梅林的背影。他在等这个时刻，或者说他一直在等梅林的到来；在无数个失眠的夜晚，在剧烈头痛的瞬间，在蝴蝶填满他视野的片刻。他渴望梅林，他身体各处都为梅林的到来而欢欣雀跃。他把这种渴望归为本能，同其它无法解释的一起。本能无法规避，正如他要直面自己的渴望。

  梅林带着酒回来，冰块碰击杯壁发出脆响。他坐下后挑了挑眉，把其中一杯推给哈利，“他们只有波本。”毫不掩饰对此类玉米作物的嫌弃。

  哈利举杯，却想不出什么祝词，梅林回敬他，他们在沉默中结束了第一轮。哈利盯着他滚动的喉结和唇角水光，感受自己内心被唤醒的焦躁和蠢蠢欲动。也许他们可以成为朋友，也许他们往后还能重新成为好朋友，同过去一样。但现在，不，他有更急切的目标；确切地说，他渴望梅林的一切，他想搞上他。

  哈利沉浸在思考中太久，等他回过神时，梅林已经明显有了醉意。他眼眶泛红，目光愈发温柔，神情专注地盯着自己，“像只被拔光毛的兔子。”哈利没由来地想。

  “我能看看吗？”梅林抬手指了一下他的眼罩。

  哈利愣住了。伤口愈合后他从未将之展示给任何一人。他自己在房间时，曾无数次摘下眼罩，对着镜子触碰那处狰狞的疤痕。用指尖感受眼睑的温度，想象眼球在压力下轻颤。客观来说，它愈合的很好，痂壳脱落后只剩一条细线，因为增生组织而略微突起。但他总是对此感到恶心，尤其是当他调动面部肌肉时伤疤随之抽动的瞬间，像只盘踞在眼睑上的丑陋爬虫。起先他甚至会因此而呕吐，医生劝他别去想，可哈利从来不听，固执的放任自己陷入自我厌弃，至少这能分散掉他因被囚禁而产生的愤怒。

  他对梅林摇了摇头。于是梅林没再强求，眼眶更湿润了。

  “我在想，”哈利拖长调子，“我现在想吻你，我喜欢你。”

  哦，这可是梅林没想到的，醉意迅速消退了一部分。他眨眼，把恼人的水汽挤出去，看向哈利。始作俑者坦然地坐在对面，没有开玩笑的样子。

  “好，如果这是你想要的。”梅林喝掉杯中的酒，平静地回答，眼眶依旧发紧。他决心放弃一切挣扎，妥协于自己的欲望，而他的内心为此雀跃，他体内的每一个细胞都叫嚣着渴望。

 

  他们回到房间。梅林关上门转身面向哈利，“你确定吗，这就是你想要的？”他再次发问。

  哈利把他压在门板上，故作严肃地说：“不能更确定。”他凑上去和梅林接吻。

  哈利亲吻梅林的方式像个新手，热情，主动却又怯懦而不得要领。他的唇瓣急切的覆上梅林的，带着不易察觉的轻颤。他试探着伸出舌尖蹭过梅林的唇缝，不等梅林接纳就收回去。他用吮吸糖果的方式厮磨梅林的嘴唇。

  梅林没敢闭上眼睛，他必须确保此时发生的每个动作都是哈利想要的。他注视着哈利垂下的眼睑，睫毛抖动着投下模糊的阴影。哈利的热切与生疏如蝶翼般撩动他，但他需要充当领舞的角色。他顺着接吻的姿势把哈利推坐在床上，拢进自己怀中。梅林温柔滑进哈利的口腔，纠缠他的舌头，用舌尖轻扫上颚，蛮横的汲取津液。哈利在他怀中瘫软下来，勾在他脖子后的手臂也滑下去。梅林给扣在哈利脑后的手加了力，蓬松的卷发填充在他指缝间。他的舌头还在哈利口中肆意探索，直到哈利呼吸急促才退出来，他意犹未尽的轻咬哈利的下唇。

  “操，梅林，你舌头上有黑魔法吗？公学男孩可不会这样接吻。”哈利笑骂着挣开他的怀抱，大口喘息，脸红的过分。

  “他们当然会。”然而哈利才是那个糟糕的公学男孩，能吻到他头脑发昏两脚发软。梅林用手指缠绕哈利的卷发，他几乎要迷恋这样的哈利，却也怀念过去那个接吻时也要和他较劲的哈利。

  房间里暖气开的很足，哈利把先前被汗水浸透的t恤脱下来甩在地板上。他的身体诚实地展示着年龄和过往经历。梅林可以讲出骑士身上每一道烙印背后的故事，他们一起完整经历过一切，只除了哈利眼睛上那个。

  哈利凑上来拆解他的衬衣领扣，梅林按住他。他侧头吻住哈利的耳廓，舌头勾向后面敏感的皮肤，同时指腹轻触腰侧裸露的皮肤。哈利一下子喘出声，身体抽搐一下，扭动挣扎，想要逃脱折磨又想要更多。梅林叼着他的耳垂低笑出声，身体上的一些记忆没那么容易丢失。他用掌根贴着哈利腰窝，顺脊柱往上推，像是展平一张揉皱的纸；另一只手悄悄来到胸前，手指捏住乳头捻搓，下了足力。哈利的喘息直接变成小声尖叫。梅林放开被他折磨通红的耳朵，低头吮吻胸前一点。 粗糙的舌苔刷过乳晕，牙齿抵上乳尖带来锐痛，很快变成触电般的麻痒感，顺着胸腔蔓延至四肢。

  哈利快要承受不住，伸手想把梅林的脑袋拉离一些，却只碰到光滑的头皮。梅林恶劣极了，他想，试图抵抗挺胸迎合这张邪恶的嘴的冲动。每次咬合之后，血液全涌向一点，烧得整片胸乳发烫，梅林就松开唇齿的禁锢，对着尖端吹气，直到烧灼感退去，然后重新施加给他甜蜜的折磨。几次之后，哈利的乳头硬得像石子，处于疼痛边缘，只轻触就能带出高亢的喘息。哈利空闲的手不甘示弱，去扯梅林的衬衫，探进去感受紧实的腰线。梅林最后吮吸一下，放过了哈利。

  他不常做这个。外勤特工们对此驾轻就熟，然而作为一个内勤，他有时连牙齿都收不好。

  在他们交往初期，哈利半含着他的阴茎，上颚的软肉顶着龟头，含糊不清地说：“作为一个魔法师，你嘴上的功夫太差劲了。”他极尽下流地运用舌头压榨梅林，把抱怨全翻搅挤压成黏腻的鼻音。

  也有例外。当哈利顶着大难不死名号归来时，焦虑的军需官把他死死压在床上，或是随便什么没人的地方，比如总部卫生间的隔板上。放弃一切本就不熟练的技巧，只依存本能，用唇齿磨洗哈利身上的死亡气息。然后任由哈利把自己操开，把恐惧顶穿，即便是疼痛多于快感。

  但不是现在。梅林努力回忆那些久不为他所用的技巧。他分开哈利膝盖，在两腿间跪下，柔软的地毯最大程度减轻了他膝盖的负担。褪下棉质长裤，隔着内裤用手包覆性器。哈利叹慰出声，扭动胯部在梅林掌间磨蹭。渗出的腺液打湿布料，放大摩擦产生的快感。感谢酒精的麻痹作用，他口腔的肌肉难以收紧，哈利可以顶的更深。鼓胀的血管压着他的舌面跳动，蛮横的宣告生机。他放松自己，再一次把哈利吞进喉咙，用滑嫩的黏膜挤压哈利的龟头。

  哈利喘息的愈发剧烈，他在梅林的口中小幅度摆动抽送，唾液被他的动作带出，顺着梅林无法合拢的嘴角滑落。他用空闲的手把那些液体，连同他自己的，胡乱在梅林下巴上涂开。这个动作下，梅林整个人都变得湿答答的，看起来就像被他操出了细胞中的水分。梅林用他罪恶的，湿漉漉的眼睛，醉意朦胧的盯着自己，一种虔诚的，献祭式的，仰望神祗的眼神。哈利注视着梅林，阴茎涨得发疼。他把梅林拉起来，不顾他混乱的状况，死死吻住，如同溺水的人。他在梅林的口中尝到自己的味道。

  梅林的手包覆着他，一下一下，坚定的撸动，从根部到顶部，他用着几乎要让人发疼但不足以造成真正疼痛的力道。哈利在漫长的吻中窒息，在窒息中高潮。

 

  梅林从卫生间回来，手上多了一瓶润滑剂。哈利懒散的倚在床头，他没穿衣服，只是扯了被子一角堪堪遮住自己，梅林胯间的鼓起吸引了他的注意。

  “你倒是有耐心。”

  “相信我，最好的总是值得等待，哈利。”梅林扬起一侧眉毛，哈利拒绝承认这让梅林产生了种邪恶的吸引力。

  哈利在梅林膝盖靠近床沿的一刻伸手抓住他的裆部，掌根贴齐拉链，腕间脉搏同梅林的阴茎一起跳动，动作间被子从他身上滑落。他们交换了一个短暂的吻，哈利在梅林口中尝到清新的水汽，那很贴心。梅林的食指顺着脊柱向下游走，探向他的臀缝按压穴口。

  “你要自己来吗？”他贴着哈利的耳垂询问。

  “不，我想那是你的事，先生。”哈利扬起下巴，笑着回答。

  梅林轻咬他的耳廓，勾着腰把他压回床上。哈利顺从地趴跪，苍白的背脊在他面前袒露。他用沾满润滑剂的手指旋转着打开哈利，刚进入时有些艰难，哈利绷得很近，背上也渗出薄汗。梅林用空闲的手抚摸他耳后的皮肤和发尾，吮吻肩胛处纵横交错的伤疤，没错过一处因年代久远而浅淡的痕迹。哈利逐渐放松下来，像一只被安抚的幼兽。他借机又伸入一根手指，在内壁摸索，按过他熟悉的那处突起时满意地听到哈利喘息。但他没进一步刺激，反而避开去按压拓展其他部分，只间或用指节轻微擦碰，括约肌对他的桎梏逐渐放松。等他用上第三根手指时，哈利已经开始摆动臀部迎接他。但梅林并不着急，就像他说的——为了最好的那部分他愿意去等待；同时，面对哈利他实在不敢冒进，他无法摆脱失而复得的小心翼翼。

  “梅林。”

  他停下，并把手抽出来。他还没来得及发问就被哈利掀倒在床上，现在他们位置颠倒，哈利的脸上交织着情欲和不满。

  “要不是你还能勃起，我肯定以为你是个八十岁老头子。”他一边说一边给梅林解衬衣扣子，臀部挤蹭着梅林尚待解放的勃起。先前被梅林推进去的润滑剂现在又带着哈利的体温流出来一部分，渗进裤子里。哈利俯下身，泄愤似的啃咬梅林的乳头，另一只手扯掉碍人的长裤和内裤，毫无阻隔地握住阴茎。梅林硬得厉害，腺液将柱身淋湿，连带哈利手间也黏糊糊的。他抬起胯调整一下角度，将龟头纳入穴口，然后慢慢坐回去。梅林双手卡在他腰间给他支撑，避免哈利动作急躁伤到自己，力道之大几乎可以留下印记。

  哈利成功的把自己钉在梅林阴茎上，停了好一会没动，适应被填满的异物感。梅林就着这个姿势坐起身亲吻哈利汗湿的的额头，隔着布料将吻落在眼睑，他躺回去，只把双手留在那里。哈利平复一下呼吸，开始在梅林身上起伏。阴茎研磨前列腺带来灼热的快感。梅林强有力的辅助让他安心，腾出一只手抚慰自己。

  梅林被这双重刺激激出脏话，“操，这太好了。”哈利停下来看他，他手上发力，同时上顶，“哈利，你不知道我有多怀念这个。”

  哈利似是而非的点头，没说话，继续他刚才被打断的动作。这一年来缺乏锻炼的弊端逐渐显露，疲劳比快感积累的更快。他大腿酸软肌肉发颤，起伏不再有力。梅林的动作开始占据主导，于是他索性不动了。“我累了。”哈利把这话说的理直气壮，口气如同梅林没给他开工资。他俯身趴在梅林胸膛上，俨然一副罢工模样。

  梅林没笑出声，但眼里荡漾开笑意。他无意从面前这个人身上找寻过去的哈利，但他们的确是同一个人。他伸手揉弄哈利的卷发，把手指插入发间使哈利抬起头。没有错，那是哈利哈特，他的骑士，他的王。他用另一只手描摹哈利的眉骨，鼻梁，在罩布上停留许久，最后捏了捏哈利的下巴。他翻身把哈利压在床上亲吻。

  哈利贴着他的嘴唇说：“现在你可以看了。”

  梅林解开抽绳，闭眼酝酿一下情绪才直视那道伤疤。他的情感还是决堤了，所有的克制在死里逃生的碑文前都不值一提，自肯塔基那日以来的情景回涌到他眼前。

  “只可惜这不是我们喜欢的那种电影。”哈利应声而倒，像断线木偶一样砸在地上。他看见自己家墙上钉着的唯一一张崭新的报纸，甚至上面刊登的也并不是哈利的真名。他想起床头规律性减少的安眠药。他没再看过足球比赛，只是用广播收听赛程和结果，任凭季票同围巾一起落灰。他的生活节奏愈发规矩，没有打破常规的人也就没有逾矩的借口。梅林没被悲伤击倒，甚至没失去生活重心，只是多余出一部分属于本我的空闲无处安放。

  现在他有了锚点。伤疤损伤了哈利的外表，他必须承认，但伤疤丝毫不会影响哈利的灵魂。泪水在他眼底积聚，酒劲也反上来。

  哈利给梅林设想过很多种反应——震惊，遮掩地厌弃，委婉地回避，他甚至恶趣味地考虑过梅林被他吓到直接射出来，但眼下这种情况是他始料未及的。

  “梅林。”

  “叫我的名字，哈利。”

  “所以你叫什么？”梅林在哈利体内僵了一下。

  “哈米什。”

  “哈米什。”

   梅林缓慢地眨了眨眼，重新顶进去。

  这个名字的意义对他来说远不如“梅林”，但至少算是个可观的进展，尤其接在如此糟糕的开始后。哈利的思维被快感冲得七零八落。

  梅林的性器同他本人一样令人信服。他没刻意探寻刁钻的角度，只精准稳健地抽送。哈利的肠道柔软潮热，密不透风地裹紧他，甜蜜地引诱他向更深处进发。酒精模糊了他的感知，斑斓的色块侵吞了他的视野。他连哈利的喘息都听不真切。只有血液奔涌的声音在耳边隆隆作响，嘶吼着敦促梅林留住哈利，贯穿他，别告别也别让他离开；而梅林置若罔闻。

  汗液将酒精蒸发，他的清醒先于高潮的降临。这终究是一个糟糕的告别。斑斓的色块从视野中消散，他得以看清哈利。他吻过哈利因兴奋而紧绷的侧颈，吮吸他的喉结，感受那些美妙的声音是如何震动着发出。他噬咬哈利的锁骨，品尝到汗水的咸涩。他一遍遍抚过哈利的皮肤，铭记掌下肌肉的震颤。他把头埋进哈利的肩颈间，感受跃动的生机。他在哈利体内高潮，精液与泪水一同流出。

  哈利在梅林的眼泪从他肩头滚落时射出来，高温在他的体内和体表同时蔓延。一片白光中，他模糊地看到往昔，那是这么多天以来哈利第一次回忆起过去。


End file.
